<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fawns, Does and Stags by SpookyMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359258">Fawns, Does and Stags</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth'>SpookyMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nara Week 2020, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With each new generation the traditions of the Nara clan live one.</p><p>They manipulate shadows, play Shogi and love to live a simple life with their troublesome women. And if they want to hide from the world, they take a stroll in their clans' forrests. </p><p>In honour of all the great men and women of the Nara clan, let us celebrate Nara Week 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikadai/Uzumaki Himawari, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 1 of Nara Week: ANBU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The senbon flew in a perfect angle and hit his target before the nukenin realised what happened. The second guy was hit by the other senbon he had thrown with his shadow. Both ninjas fell to the ground almost without a sound, because the grass underneath smothered every noise.</p><p>He gave his companions a sign with his hands and the two men - one with a lynx mask, the other with a bear - came out of their hiding spots to grab the now unconscious men.</p><p>The Hokage wanted both of them alive and so he did as he was told.</p><p>They didn’t talk until they reached the hidden gate on the other side of the village and slipped inside.</p><p>“Kojika, what are the orders?” the lynx asked as they continued their walk to the Hokage tower.</p><p>“The Nanadaime wanted us to bring the traitors to the Intel Division,” he answered.</p><p>The man he carried was really heavy. Even if he lifted most of his weight with his shadows.</p><p>After a two week long mission all he wanted was to go home and sleep for the rest of the week. His head started to throb because of all the chakra he had wasted the last three days.</p><p>Finally they reached the facilities of the Intel Division.</p><p>One member of the Hyuuga clan scanned their chakra signatures before they were allowed to enter. He nodded to the man and was disappointed not to see her familiar face. He hadn’t seen her for a while and hoped she was okay.</p><p>Another man, in his age, with a blond ponytail turned around. He smiled as he saw the man with the deer mask approaching.</p><p>“These are the traitors?”</p><p>“Yes,” the bear behind him answered.</p><p>“Leave this guy on the chair,” the blond man said and pointed at the man the lynx carried. “We start with this guy. I don’t think we need all three of you.”</p><p>“Report to the Hokage, Kuma.”</p><p>“Hai, Kojika.”</p><p>The moment he was alone with Inojin he took off his mask. He grabbed a hair tie and started to gather the loose hair to put them on top of his head for his signature ponytail.</p><p>“You’re late, Shikadai,” Inojin now greeted his old friend. “We expected you last week.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault we had to hunt those two from Kumo to the Land of Grass. It was such a drag.”</p><p>Inojin chuckled. “That sounds more like you.”</p><p>Shikadai helped him to put the straps around the men’s joints, so he could interrogate him. Inojin formed a hand sign to focus his chakra and see in his mind.</p><p>“So tell me, how’s everyone?”</p><p>His friend put a hand on the head of the guy and closed his eyes, searching for information in the nukenins’ mind.</p><p>“Boruto got back from his mission in Suna. Chocho started dating Mitsuki,” Inojin mumbled. “Sarada is still on her mission with Lady Tsunade.”</p><p>“You know I don’t want to know about them,” he answered annoyed. “What’s with Himawari?”</p><p>“I don’t know. She’s back in Konoha, but I haven’t seen her.”</p><p>He fumbled with his hands on the surface of the table beside him. The wood felt good. Almost like home.</p><p>“I need to talk to her.”</p><p>Inojin opened his eyes, looking with a sad smile at him.</p><p>“And what do you want to tell her? I think she said you should only come back when you quit ANBU.”</p><p>“You know I can’t,” he answered coldly and crossed his arms. “I want to find and kill them.”</p><p>“You’re not invincible and also you’re not responsible for their deaths.”</p><p>Shikadai swallowed hard. He didn’t want to talk about it; not even think about the tragedy that fell upon all of them last year. He grabbed the wood harder and clenched his jaw together.</p><p>“I promised to avenge their deaths.”</p><p>Then he turned around and left Inojin behind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He was greeted with silence as he entered his home.</p><p>Shikadai walked straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He didn’t know what time it was, and it didn’t matter, because his mother wouldn’t scold him. These times belonged to his past.</p><p>He went to the living room and opened one of the shoji doors to step outside. He took a swig from his bottle of beer and hung his legs over the porch. His head looked to the sky, searching for a cloud. The sky was clear. He sighed.</p><p>A year ago his whole life had been turned upside down.</p><p>He had thought he accomplished all goals in his life. He knew his place as shinobi, had a wonderful girlfriend and his parents loved him. Until that fateful night.</p><p>He had come back from a mission. Tired and happy to be back again. The full moon lit up the night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When he crossed the threshold he instantly knew something was wrong. The iron scent of blood penetrated his nose. He grabbed a kunai in his one hand, with the other he stretched his shadow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a shadow himself he had walked silently into the house. He stepped into a dark puddle and realised it was blood. As his eyes followed the traces he saw a figure laying bent over the table. Her blond hair was the first thing he recognised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kachan,” he whispered and hurried on her side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her body was cold and he couldn’t feel her heartbeat. His hands trembled as he shook her by the shoulders. He made a noise as his mother’s body slipped on the ground. Her eyes were without life. Her eyes who were like his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mum! Please, no!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was dead. This couldn’t be true. But he knew it was a reality. All the blood belonged to her. The tears started to flood his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where is Dad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled himself together. He needed to find his father. Shikadai’s eyes flung to the door that led outside the house. A bloody handprint was on the paper. It looked like it belonged to a man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He jumped up and ran outside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His clan's forests began right behind the Nara estate. He didn’t have to run far to see another body. This time laying on the back. Surrounded by a lot of deer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“DAD!” he screamed, dropping all caution.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knelt next to his father. He felt the pulse flutter on his neck. His breath was shallow. But he was alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shika...dai,” he squeezed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t talk, Dad. I’ll call for help.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shikamaru shook his head lightly. “It’s too late.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His father was right. Even if he immediately called for help both of his parents died that night. The pictures were haunting him at night. How Naruto punched a wall, while Sakura sobbed, covered in blood, unable to help her friends. And Himawari taking him into a tight embrace and telling him how sorry she was.</p><p>Right after their burial he was declared head of the Nara clan. His uncles supported him in every way, even offered him to live in Suna. But Shikadai couldn’t.</p><p>He wanted revenge. Therefore he decided to join the Anbu.</p><p>All were against his decision.</p><p>He had long conversations with his teammates and their parents. Yoshino, Kurenai and Mirai wanted him to be reasonable. He had a really bad argument with Kankuro and even more with Gaara.</p><p>Boruto didn’t understand him, but joined Anbu with him. He wanted to support him and since he wanted revenge, he would help him.</p><p>Worst of all, however, was when he informed Himawari of his decision. His girlfriend, who was always reserved and calm, screamed and yelled. Calling him an idiot for even suggesting such a thing. She broke up with him.</p><p>He finished his beer and stood up. Maybe this night he would get some sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“We have found them,” the man with the fox mask in front of his door told him.</p><p>Shikadai had fallen asleep an hour ago and wasn’t sure if he misheard.</p><p>“What do you mean, Boruto?”</p><p>“Don’t call me with my real name, dattebasa!” he exclaimed. “This information is confidential.”</p><p>“Sorry,” he answered and yawned. “Do you know their location?”</p><p>“Meet me in two hours on the cemetery.”</p><p>He nodded and his friend disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Since it was a few weeks he last visited his parents graves, he made a short stop at the Yamanaka flower shop. His aunt worked today. She smiled at the sight of him.</p><p>“Hey, Shikadai. Nice seeing you.”</p><p>“Hello, auntie” he said and got nearer the counter. “I wanted to buy some flowers.”</p><p>“Is there a special occasion?”</p><p>“It’s for Mum and Dad.”</p><p>He saw how Ino stiffened for a second. He knew why she did this. The loss of Shikamaru and Temari also haunted her. Her clan was responsible for the protection of Konoha. They didn’t sense the intruder that killed her friends.</p><p>“I’ll prepare something for you, Shikadai,” she answered and walked around the counter to grab his shoulder. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Just tired. Came back from a mission last night.”</p><p>Ino went to the flowers and started picking yellow flowers he knew from Suna.</p><p>A painful memory flooded his mind. He remembered how he came back from a mission to escort the daimyo from the Land of Flowers and the house was filled with them. His father had apologised for forgetting their anniversary. From this day on Shikamaru had kept this tradition.</p><p>He thanked Ino for the bouquet and headed for the cemetery.</p><p> </p><p>Boruto stood at the memorial stone, when he arrived at the graves of his parents. He folded his hands for a prayer and laid the flowers between their stones. The tears stung in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said.</p><p>Shikadai didn’t know if he meant to apologise for his long absence or that he was too late to rescue them. He couldn’t handle standing in front of their graves. It was too much.</p><p>Most times he even couldn’t stand his own reflection in the mirror. He was the spitting image of his father, and his eyes were a constant reminder of his mother. One time he thought about cutting his hair and using contacts, so his soul could get some peace.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Boruto suddenly asked.</p><p>He had approached him from the side and Shikadai flinched.</p><p>“Where do we find them?”</p><p>“Kirigakure,” he said. “Shinki wants to join us. He will arrive in the evening.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Tell me why you killed them,” Shikadai repeated and strangled the woman in front of him with his shadow.</p><p>Boruto had knocked the other woman unconscious and was prepared to interfere. Shinki summoned one of his puppets. They would later lock both women in it and take them back to Konoha for interrogation.</p><p>“I don’t give you any answers, brat,” the woman spat out with some blood.</p><p>Shikadai wanted to tighten the shadow, but that meant he would kill her. But he needed answers. He wanted answers. And then kill her.</p><p>So he took out some senbon and threw them into her direction. He used wind chakra to give the senbon more force. The needles hit her in the neck. The woman instantly fell to the ground. He didn’t care. Inojin would look into her mind later.</p><p>“Let’s go home, cousin,” Shinki said and closed his puppet.</p><p>Shikadai wiped the tears from his face and straightened his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He was allowed to be present during the interrogation. However, he had to promise Inojin not to interfere. Shikadai sat at a corner of the room and played with his shadow, while Morino Ibiki tried to make the women talk.</p><p>Ever since they had secured his parents' murderers, he had felt a sense of calm. As if the whole last year had finally been of use to something. All the pain and loneliness, the anger and hate coming to an end.</p><p>“Who ordered you to kill Nara Shikamaru and Temari?” Ibiki repeated for the third time.</p><p>The woman screamed as he started to make patterns with a scalpel on her arm.</p><p>“I’ll not say anything.”</p><p>The interrogator smiled sweetly.</p><p>“All will talk, sooner or later.”</p><p> </p><p>The interrogation lasted for three more hours until they decided to let Inojin look into the womans’ mind. He was sweating and struggling. Shikadai knew that his friend searched every corner of her mind and probably saw how his parents were murdered.</p><p>He felt unwell and wanted to vomit. The smell, the blood and the eyes of his mother staring at him, came back to him. He jumped out of his chair and left the room.</p><p>Outside he took some deep breaths and fought against his trembling body.</p><p>“Was it worth it, kiddo?” asked a curious voice.</p><p>He turned his head to the side and saw his uncle Kankuro leaning against the next wall.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Do you feel better? You got the people who killed your parents,” he said and took a step into Shikadai’s direction. “Because you don’t look satisfied.”</p><p>“Are you mocking me?” he screamed at his uncle. “Do you think this was some kind of joke that I want revenge?”</p><p>Kankuro clenched his fists. “I told you that you won’t feel better. And I was right, or wasn’t I?”</p><p>Shikadai got angry. Why did he behave this way?</p><p>“You’re a coward! They killed your sister and I was the one who found them! I'll repay them for everything they did to me! They will suffer like I did!”</p><p>“It doesn’t work this way, Shikadai,” said another voice.</p><p>It was Uchiha Sasuke.</p><p>“HOW DARE YOU TO SAY SOMETHING!”</p><p>He ran into the direction of the man, one fist ready to punch him. Sasuke just stepped aside and Shikadai hit the wall. Soon another punch followed. He hit the wood with so much force that his skin cracked open and began to bleed. The splinters bored into his hands.</p><p>Out of breath he stopped and fell on his knees.</p><p>“They didn’t deserve this,” he whined and grabbed the cloth of his pants. The tears were streaming down his face. “Mum and Dad could be alive, if I have been home earlier. It’s my fault they’re dead.”</p><p>“It is not.”</p><p>He looked at his other uncle's face. Gaara's face was twisted in pain.</p><p>“We all blame ourselves for their deaths.”</p><p>The last bit of self-control broke away and Shikadai threw himself into his uncle's arms. He screamed, releasing all the tears he'd suppressed over the past year.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He woke up because someone was stroking his hair. For an instant he thought it was his mother until the person spoke to him.</p><p>“Wake up, Shikadai,” said the sweet voice of Himawari.</p><p>He opened his eyes. Himawari sat at his side, one of his hands in hers. She gave him a short smile and continued to play with his hair.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>“In my room. Dad brought you in late at night.”</p><p>Shikadai closed his eyes again. He was so tired.</p><p>“Hima?”</p><p>“Yes, Shikadai?”</p><p>“Are you still angry with me?”</p><p>She hummed and traced his face with her fingers.</p><p>“I never was mad at you,” she answered.</p><p>He opened his eyes again and sat up straight. Himawari cocked her head. Her white eyes looked at him curiously.</p><p>“But I was an idiot.”</p><p>He put a streak of her hair behind her ear. She was so damn beautiful. Shikadai regretted she had worried about him. He had behaved so wrong.</p><p>“Will you quit Anbu?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>And then she leaned forward and kissed him. It was just a short touch of her lips, but he instantly felt better.</p><p>“My Mum and Dad are dead.”</p><p>“I know,” she said. “And I cannot understand your pain, but I’m always on your side, Dai. You pushed me away and that hurt more than you joining the Anbu. I was so scared you would act reckless.”</p><p>“I’ll never scare you again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're looking for more angst? </p><p>Then take a look at "To go down with the Sun" are story by Majsasaurus:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110390/chapters/50232989</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2 of Nara Week: Crossover</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They crossed each other's paths on many occasions before and she never particularly liked him.</p><p>He was so full of himself. Flirting with the girls the moment puberty hit him. Playing with his shadow like he was the only one having an outstanding jutsu.</p><p>She always thought he was an idiot. With his dumb ponytail high on his head, smoking cigarettes on shady street corners with the age of fifteen, his two friends - the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio - at his side.</p><p>She was just a kunoichi with no special abilities from a civil family. He was the heir from a traditional shinobi family within Konoha, known for his secret clans' techniques. But he wasn't better than her. He just thought.</p><p>She never gave him long glares or short glances because she wasn't interested in him. He drank too much with his loud, blond friend and the kind-hearted, bear-like man from the Akimichi clan. And he looked at every girl in the bar. Or she should say, he looked at every girl with large breasts and wide, swinging hips.</p><p>She wasn't interested in such a guy. She wanted a simple life, marry an average man, become a mother of a girl and a boy and grow old, watching the clouds. Therefore she mostly disappeared after the regular drink with her best friend. His presence made her sick.</p><p>One of these nights she waited patiently for her friend to arrive at their usual spot when something or better someone met her eyes. Instead with his entourage of friends, Nara Shikaku sat alone at a table. In front of him was a shogi board.</p><p>He looked concentrated at the pieces. She had never seen him this serious and totally lost in thought. Without thinking she moved closer.</p><p>Yoshino noticed his hands were bruised and cut. He had an exhausted look on his face. His shoulders looked tense. Even if she didn't know him enough to feel this way she was worried.</p><p>He was said to be a genius. His strategies were the reason Konoha never lost at war. She remembered him being annoying, lazy and loud at the academy.</p><p>"That's unusual," she finally started a conversation. "Shouldn't you drink with your friends and ogle every woman within reach?"</p><p>Shikaku moved one shogi piece forward, but didn't look up.</p><p>"I don't know why it should bother you, Yoshino," he responded without looking at her. "Shouldn't you look for a husband instead of talking to me?"</p><p>She got angry. How dared he? His ego was also a reason she didn't want to be involved with him. He always had this attitude.</p><p>"I don't know why it should concern you. Getting married isn't something you will ever achieve. I'm sure you already scared half of the women in Konoha. And the rest knows you have a one-track mind."</p><p>He dropped the shogi piece he had lifted. Now he looked at her. His dark eyes filled with pain and sorrow.</p><p>She regretted her remark. It was mean and totally out of place. Yoshino wanted to apologise.</p><p>Suddenly Shikaku burst into laughter.</p><p>This reaction was totally unexpected. The laughter shook his whole body and he almost fell from his chair.</p><p>She turned around and wanted to leave him. He grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"Please stay, Yoshino," he asked with a soft voice. "I just laughed because you're right. I don't give the impression that I'm a man who wants to settle down."</p><p>She still considered storming out, but the small smirk and his guilt ridden face persuaded her to stay.</p><p>"I'll stay, but only if you show me how to play Shogi."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Over the course of the next weeks Yoshino and Shikaku met regularly to play Shogi. They decided to meet at a more comfy place. Soon it was a routine to sit outside in the shade of the trees, with something to eat and a bottle of juice.</p><p>Without his friends and the alcohol Yoshino discovered Shikaku wasn't a bad guy. He had a quick mind, was attentive and above all loved his deer.</p><p>He talked so lovely about his clans' traditions and their forests, she wondered if he would one day take her there. She wanted to see this magical place. Let him show her the lake and the cherry blossoms.</p><p>It was absolutely ridiculous. A few weeks ago she resented him, sometimes even hated him and now she wanted to know him better.</p><p>"What is your goal in life, Shikaku?" she asked the sixth time they met. "Do you have dreams and hopes for your future?"</p><p>He bit into his Onigiri and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I want peace. A care-free life. And one day marry a woman that will give me a son," he answered. "And your plans for the future, Yoshino?"</p><p>She was surprised his plans were similar to hers. Shikaku never seemed to be the guy to have such domestic wishes. Again she had discovered a side of his character he didn't show in public. Yoshino gave him a smile.</p><p>"I also want to marry. Live a peaceful life. Watch clouds. Have two children."</p><p>"Watch clouds?" his voice sounded curious.</p><p>"If you want to make fun of me, Nara, I'm gonna punch you."</p><p>He chuckled. "I would never do such a thing. Why do you watch clouds?"</p><p>"Because it eases my mind. There are so many things happening these days. It's calming to see the clouds moving carelessly across the sky."</p><p>Shikaku hummed, took a piece from the board and moved it forward. Yoshino watched him and saw how he wanted to beat her. She didn't manage to win a match against him yet, but she got better with every week. She wanted to see Shikaku devastated.</p><p>"Maybe I'll try it one time," he said. "Yoshino, I wanted to ask you something else -"</p><p>He was interrupted because one of his friends appeared.</p><p>"Shikaku, the Hokage needs us. We've got a mission."</p><p>He gave her an apologetic look and stood up.</p><p>"Would you take care of my Shogi board? I'll drop by later and pick it up."</p><p>She nodded and was disappointed to see him go. He turned his head back one last time before he disappeared with Inoichi.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours passed and it was almost midnight when Shikaku appeared at her door. He was in his Shinobi gear, ready to head out.</p><p>"Sorry I left you waiting. The mission needed a lot of time to prepare."</p><p>"Don't worry, Shikaku," she answered. "Just wait a minute and I give you the shogi board."</p><p>He stopped her by the shoulder.</p><p>"I don't have time. We head out every minute. Inoichi and Chouza are waiting for me."</p><p>Yoshino swallowed hard. A last minute mission meant it was urgent. Most times it meant it also was dangerous.</p><p>She didn't want him to leave. He had grown on her. She would never have admitted this but their relationship shifted. It was a crossover. From strangers to friends. Since that day in the bar.</p><p>"Stay safe and don't act reckless," she managed to say.</p><p>His lips twitched like he wanted to smile.</p><p>"I thought I'm annoying and you hate me."</p><p>She crossed her arms.</p><p>"Maybe I still do and just want to make sure I'll beat you in shogi one day. And crush your ego completely."</p><p>"You're a troublesome woman, Yoshino."</p><p>His hand touched her chin gently. It felt good, too good. But she didn't protest as he leaned down to her and his lips brushed hers. She was sure her heart stopped for a second.</p><p>Realising what he was doing she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away with force.</p><p>"Who do you think you are, Shikaku?" she yelled annoyed and looked at him disgusted. "Do you think you can kiss me like that because we played some games of shogi? I'm not like those other girls in the bar."</p><p>Shikaku didn't even look shocked. He was amused.</p><p>“I wanted to ask you for a date earlier. Before we were interrupted.”</p><p>“Why do you think I should agree after you kissed me, you moron?”</p><p>A short laugh escaped him. “Because you liked it.”</p><p>He leaned into her again, pulling her close and kissed her properly. She was out of breath the moment he released her. Yoshino felt her cheeks redden.</p><p>Now she really wanted to punch him, but he had catched her hand before she hit his face.</p><p>“Think about it, Yoshino. I’ll be back in a few weeks.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She was sent on a mission herself in between the time Shikaku had kissed her. Yoshino had thought about him a lot. Even considering going on a date with him. Because the kiss they shared was good. Nothing compared to the chaste kiss she got from her first boyfriend. And she hated him for confusing her feelings.</p><p>Her two teammates were wounded during their mission and she accompanied them to the hospital. She herself was exhausted. On missions sleep wasn’t a priority. So she just wanted to drop on the next bed and rest for some time.</p><p>She was sitting in the waiting room and sipped on her glass of water, when Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi entered the room. Yoshino was too tired to think about why those two would be in the hospital. But then her brain came to life again.</p><p>“Where is Shikaku?” she asked the two men.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Yoshino,” Inoichi answered absently. “Didn’t see you.”</p><p>“Never mind. Where’s your teammate?”</p><p>“He gets treated. He was injured on our mission.”</p><p> </p><p>She stayed with them even after the rest of her team left. Yoshino knew it was irrational and her emotions took over but she couldn’t leave. Shikaku was just a friend. She cared about him because he was a friend. She didn’t love him.</p><p>Hours later a nurse took them to Shikaku’s room. He was awake. Half of his face was covered with bandages and she could see his arm was broken.</p><p>She lingered at the entrance of the room. Not sure if she should enter.</p><p>The men greeted each other with witty remarks and bad jokes. She should leave. She was intruding a moment between friends.</p><p>“Come in, Yoshino,” Chouza encouraged her.</p><p>“I don’t want to disturb you,” she said.</p><p>“Please come in,” Shikaku said and turned his head in her direction.</p><p>With slow steps she approached his bed. She tried to keep her calm. She didn’t want to cry.</p><p>She was relieved he was alive. So relieved she wanted to touch him, to feel that he was real. She didn’t dare though. They weren’t alone.</p><p>“We’ll grab something to eat,” Inoichi said and dragged Chouza with him.</p><p>She stood where she was. Just inches away from his bed. The urge to touch him was unbearable.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” she asked shyly.</p><p>“Really beat up,” he answered tired. “You shouldn’t have stayed. You look like you were on a mission yourself, Yoshino.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>He patted on the side of his bed. “Sit down. Stay with me for a while.”</p><p>She couldn’t refuse this offer and placed herself beside him. Her hand hovered over the right side of his face not daring to touch him. He watched her with his other eye.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“We were ambushed. Some of my ribs are broken, like my arm. Also I got hit by a knife in the face.” He sighed. “But we made it out alive.”</p><p>“I told you to take care, Shikaku.”</p><p>“Do I look like I take orders from a woman?” he asked smugly.</p><p>She wanted to slap and kiss him at the same time. She decided for the latter and touched his lips shortly with hers.</p><p>“You should for once or I'll cancel our date.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She put a hand on her slowly growing belly just six months later, sure she couldn’t hide her pregnancy that much longer. It was good they decided to get married before anyone would suspect anything. The people would talk either way because she couldn’t hide the fact their child was conceived months earlier. But that was mostly Shikaku’s problem. Inoichi’s kid was expected at the same time.</p><p>It was warm for April and her child was playing inside her womb. It felt like a butterfly touching from the inside. She couldn’t wait to get to know him or her. Shikaku wanted a boy first. She wanted a little girl.</p><p>A knock on the door announced a visitor. She didn’t expect anyone but she called them in.</p><p>It was Kushina who came into the room. Her maid of honour was beaming.</p><p>“Are you ready, Yoshino?”</p><p>“Can you be ready for this?” she answered.</p><p>Kushina smiled.</p><p>“I never was happier than the day I got married. I still know how nervous Minato was. His hands were shaking.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like the Hokage,” she teased her friend.</p><p>“I have to tell you something. And just must swear not to tell anyone.”</p><p>The seriousness in her voice startled Yoshino. She didn’t know what kind of news Kushina had for her, but she hoped it was something good.</p><p>“I’m going to be a mom.”</p><p>Yoshino didn't know what to say but walked to her best friend and hugged her tightly.</p><p>"I'm happy for you," she whispered. "And I'm pregnant too."</p><p>Kushina's eyes got round.</p><p>"So that's the reason you get married this soon. When is your due date?"</p><p>"End of September."</p><p>"So you're ahead of me. My child will be born in October."</p><p>"Did you ever imagine one day I will marry Nara Shikaku?"</p><p>"Never."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first time she held her son in her arms she was sure to drop him. She wasn't prepared for him to be so tiny and fragile. He looked like his father, half asleep because the birth took this long.</p><p>Shikaku didn't hide his tears. He took Shikamaru in his large hands and held him close, looking at him amazed. Yoshino couldn't stop watching her husband and her son.</p><p>She never imagined crossing his paths would lead to this. To her family, to so much love, to her future, to happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is for loknnica. I was inspired to write this chapter because of her great Shikaku-Yoshino-fic "Chasing Happiness":<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843359/chapters/57300448</p><p>Give her some love because her story is so great!</p><p>The definition of a crossover varies, I decided to use "the act, means, or place of crossing over from one part or side, to another" to describe how Yoshino crossed over from not liking Shikaku to loving him. I know it's broadly defined but that was the first idea I had in mind for this prompt.</p><p>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 3 of Nara Week: Fall / Timeskip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The leaves started to fall in Konoha. It was the autumn after Naruto's departure. Nara Shikamaru was on his way to meet his teammates at YakinikuQ. Their last mission, which was led by him - like every mission since he became Chunin - had ended yesterday and since it was tradition he would meet Ino, Chouji and Asuma.</p><p>Shikamaru was in a bad mood lately. He was stuck and didn't know how to solve this particular problem.</p><p>He missed the days in the academy, when he could go to his favourite cloud watching spot and think about all the things bothering him.</p><p>His head was full with thoughts about a certain kunoichi. He hadn't experienced this before and didn't know which way he should handle a situation where logic didn't work.</p><p>He knew complaining didn't help. His mother would scold him the moment she got a hint of his laziness, so he just sighed as he kicked a pebble in front of him.</p><p>Last week his father had told him again to man up because he had commented that being a shinobi was troublesome. The look on Shikaku's face had him shut up.</p><p>
  <em>Why did everyone expect him to act like an adult?</em>
</p><p>He was fourteen and wanted some time to mind his own business. Yes, he was a Shinobi, and an excellent strategist but why did they always expect him to be perfect?</p><p>He sighed one last time and entered the restaurant.</p><p>As usual Chouji couldn’t wait until all had arrived and was eating the first serving of meat. He slid on the bench next to his sensei and greeted everyone with a nod. Ino raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He was grateful for small blessings. Even if he liked Ino he couldn’t stand her nagging today. She would pester him until he talked.</p><p>“So, did everyone get some rest yesterday?”Asuma asked and filled all their glasses with juice.</p><p>“Ma cooked my favourite meal,” Chouji answered as he shoved more rice in his mouth.</p><p>“I met with Sakura,” Ino said and took a sip from her juice. “Her training under Lady Tsunade goes well.”</p><p>Shikamaru saw how all eyes turned to him.</p><p>“I went to bed early and slept until late morning,” he mumbled.</p><p>"You could for once not sleep the whole day," Ino said, rolling her eyes. Shikamaru was sure one day they would fall out of her head.</p><p>"We didn't have much sleep during our mission," Asuma responded before Ino started a fight. "But that's good. The Godaime has another mission for you, Shikamaru."</p><p>
  <em>Mendukose.</em>
</p><p>"Do you know what kind of mission, Asuma?"</p><p>"She didn't tell me."</p><p>The way Asuma said these words, he got suspicious. Shikamaru was sure his sensei knew more about this mission. But since they sat with Ino he decided to eat and drink instead of asking more questions. Asuma knew his students too well.</p><p>He wanted to grab some meat with his chopsticks, but like always Chouji was faster.</p><p>"Sorry, Shikamaru."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door of the Hokage's office two hours later.</p><p>"Come in," Lady Tsunade shouted from inside.</p><p>Shikamaru expected nothing as he entered the room and was surprised to see another person. He hadn't seen her for months but her hairstyle and the tessen on her back, made it impossible to not recognize her instantly.</p><p>It was Temari standing in front of Tsunade and from her pose and gestures she was waiting impatiently. Her foot hit the floor nervously while she made puffing noises.</p><p>“You asked for my presence, Lady Hokage?” he said politely, ignoring Temari’s angry face.</p><p>“We have a guest from Suna and Temari needs a guide,” Tsunade explained. “Temari wants to see how we train our genin and adapt a similar program at her own village.”</p><p>Shikamaru gave her a short nod and finally turned to Temari. Now that he looked at her he tried not to blush.</p><p>She had been on his mind a lot lately. Since the last time they met each other - when she rescued him from Tayuya - he always thought about her smile. There weren’t many people who impressed him. Temari, however, had made a lasting impression.</p><p>“Nice seeing you again, Temari,” he said and gave her a polite smile.</p><p>“Took you enough time, crybaby.”</p><p>Tsunade chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>Troublesome women.</em>
</p><p>“Iruka awaits you tomorrow morning at the academy.”</p><p>“Hai, Hokage-sama.”</p><p>“And to be clear: Temari is under your guidance as long as she stays in Konoha. The Kazekage also awaits some contracts.”</p><p>Shikamaru nodded and held back a sigh.</p><p>“May I ask who’s the new Kazekage?”</p><p>“Gaara,” Temari answered. “Kankuro and I are helping him, but as soon as he’s ready, he will be declared Kazekage.”</p><p>“I’m sure with your help, he’ll do fine.”</p><p>Temari’s eyes widened because of his statement.</p><p>“You both are dismissed. If you need something you know where you’ll find me.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Temari didn’t waste time to order him around.</p><p>First they went to her accommodation so she could get rid of her fan and bag. Immediately afterwards she wanted to visit a tea house so that she could have a little something to eat. He would have been willing to go to dinner with her too, but she refused from the start.</p><p>“I don’t want to bother you, Shikamaru,” she said. “I know you would love to do other things instead of guiding me through your village. Also I’m a big girl. I promise you I won’t go lost.”</p><p>He felt a smirk rising to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“I’m sure you won’t get lost. You know how to travel through a desert,” he said. “But since I’m responsible for your well-being, you won’t get rid of me this easy.”</p><p>"A real gentleman," she replied, amused. “Are you scared my brothers hunt you down?”</p><p>Shikamaru didn’t hide his smirk.</p><p>“I’m more scared of you, to be honest. I saw how you cut half of our forests’ down.”</p><p>“Really? You’re scared of a woman?” Temari raised an eyebrow.</p><p>He sighed and let his shoulders hang down.</p><p>“You’ve never met my mother. Or Ino. Then you would understand why I avoid crossing paths with women at all.”</p><p>That made her snort.</p><p>“Just behave nice and you won’t have to fear anything. So, where’s your best tea house?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He came home around eight o'clock. Shikamaru really enjoyed the time with Temari and didn't know what to think of it. She was certainly a troublesome woman, but by no means as he had imagined.</p><p>Talking was easy with her. She was interested in different topics and wanted to know how to improve her village. He could have listened to her forever. It was like being with Chouji. And that gave him a warm feeling in his chest. Which made his feelings and thoughts about her more complicated.</p><p>Why did he react so unbelievable irrationally because she was near him?</p><p>It was important to expand the alliance between Konoha and Suna. He knew that the Akatsuki were a growing threat. Since they were after Naruto, they would surely also pursue Gaara's life. But that wasn't the purpose of his interest for Temari.</p><p>Much of this information he had picked up while working in the Hokage Tower. These were also topics that he discussed with his father in the evenings while playing shogi. Which is why, unlike most of his friends, he couldn't just go through the day carefree.</p><p>His mother awaited him in the kitchen.</p><p>“Where have you been the whole day? I thought you had a day off?”</p><p>“The Hokage wanted to see me.”</p><p>He grabbed an apple from the counter and bit into it.</p><p>“And what did the Hokage assign you to?” Yoshino continued to squeeze information out of him.</p><p>“The ambassador of Suna,” answered Shikaku and walked inside the room. “I’ve suggested you for this task, Shikamaru.”</p><p>“That’s news to me,” Yoshino said and looked with a worried face to her husband. “Don’t tell me we are preparing for war.”</p><p>“It’s the opposite, Yoshino. To avoid more war, we are strengthening the bonds between our two villages.”</p><p>Shikamaru decided to give his parents a moment alone and walked to the porch. There he leaned against the frame of the door looking to the nearby forest.</p><p>He had the shogi board in view and started to move the pieces in his mind over the board. His father had started a game of shogi using him. Shikamaru tried to find his role in this political intervention.</p><p>Was he a sacrificial pawn? Or had he a more advanced role? Like a knight?<br/>
It had its reasons why he never beat his father in a game of shogi.</p><p>"Stop racking your head, my son. I didn't mean to annoy you by suggesting you. You are simply best suited for this role.”</p><p>“You could have warned me in advance, Dad.”</p><p>“When, Shikamaru? You know I was on a mission myself. We didn’t see each other.”</p><p>Shikamaru took another bite from his apple and turned to his father. He shrugged his shoulder and Shikaku understood he wasn't angry or upset. With his father everything was so much easier.</p><p>“I’ll win this game today.”</p><p>“You may win against Asuma, but I’m out of your league.”</p><p>In the end Shikaku again won against him. The last thing Shikamaru had in his mind before falling asleep was Temari’s smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day had another surprise for him. Not completely awake he went outside his bedroom and wanted to go to the bathroom. He stopped the second his ears heard a very familiar voice. Curious he brushed his teeth and did his business in the bathroom before he gave in and tried to find out if he just hallucinated.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>There was Temari sitting with his father and mother on the table, enjoying breakfast.</p><p>“Temari?”</p><p>“That’s not the proper way to greet a guest, SHIKAMARU!” his mother yelled at him. “Get yourself ready. You two have an appointment in an hour.”</p><p>He widened his eyes and mumbled “Mendokuse” before he got dressed.</p><p> </p><p>Iruka was willing to let them watch his teaching methods. Shikamaru sat with Temari in the last row, trying not to stare into her direction that often. He saw Konohamaru and his friends throwing so glances at them.</p><p>"Concentrate, Konohamaru," Iruka scolded him.</p><p>The boy turned back to the front, but gave Shikamaru a thumbs up before doing this. Temari looked with a frown at him, but also focused her attention to Iruka.</p><p>The day advanced and they found themselves watching the young soon to be Genin throwing shuriken. Temari asked Iruka several questions about the practical training. Shikamaru on the other hand gave advice how the kids should throw the ninja weapons.</p><p>"You have to find the right angle," he told them. "See how I hold my hand? This way you can hit the target in a straight line with more than one shuriken."</p><p>He flicked his wrist and threw four shuriken at once. Suddenly from the side another set of shuriken crossed his and all fell to the ground.</p><p>"Shikamaru forgot to tell you, always watch your surroundings," said Temari.</p><p>He put his hand on his neck. This woman wanted to annoy him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The days passed and it was time Temari traveled back to Suna. Their last afternoon together he decided to take a break and laid on his favourite hill. He needed to watch clouds or his thoughts would smother him.</p><p>Shikamaru had to figure out why his heart started racing the second Temari was near him. He first thought it was because she was scary and reminded him a lot of his mother. She never held back her opinions on certain topics and more than once she threatened to hit him with her tessen.</p><p>She was the most troublesome woman he had ever met. He hated to admit it but he started to like her. And that really bothered him.</p><p>A cloud casted a shadow over him and he closed his eyes, only to open them again after he heard her approaching.</p><p>"Now I'm sure that shinobi from Konoha are soft and lazy. How can you lay her and do nothing?"</p><p>He sighed and sat up. All he wished for was a peaceful day. Again she interrupted his plans.</p><p>"Your conclusions are wrong. We work hard but from time to time take a break in between."</p><p>Temari placed herself on the ground and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"In Suna you're dead if you take a break. The desert has poisonous animals. You don't want to die because a scorpion crawled into your shirt."</p><p>He was fascinated how she could talk about this so leisurely. Like death wasn't something to be afraid of but to be greeted with wide arms. Suna was cruel. He could see it because of the look on her face.</p><p>"You never do anything for fun?"</p><p>"When? The time my father pushed us to train even harder or in the evenings I couldn't even hold my chopsticks because my whole body trembled because of exhaustion?"</p><p>That was a punch in his guts. It had occurred to him their lives were different, but how different he realised at this moment.</p><p>"Get up. We will have some fun."</p><p>He grabbed her hand and raised her up.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He yawned and stretched in front of Temari’s accommodation one last time and then leaned against the next wall with his arms crossed. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but he was sure she would meet him soon. They didn’t talk when she wanted to leave the village but he assumed she wanted to start her journey early. In Suna the temperatures were higher than in Konoha. So it meant she would wake up before the sun rises.</p><p>They had a good time yesterday. She laughed and smiled while he showed her around the village. At the end of the day she wanted to buy something for her brothers. A little present.</p><p>Shikamaru saw her cheeks blush because she suggested such a profane thing, but he was happy to help her. Making her happy also let him feel better.</p><p>A door was opened and closed. Her steps stopped.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m your guide,” he said. “So I’m responsible for you until you leave the village.”</p><p>“I thought you’re scared of me?”</p><p>Her tone was mocking him, but that was the way she talked to him all the time. He would get used to it.</p><p>Tsunade had already informed him that Temari would visit Konoha on a regular basis from now on. Shikamaru had sighed. Not because he was opposed to that idea, but he knew he would always be the one assigned to guide her around the village.</p><p>“I’ll take the risks of being killed by you in exchange for the growing bonds between Suna and Konoha.”</p><p>Temari gave a small sound that he interpreted as a try to hide her chuckling.</p><p>“That’s really brave, crybaby. Maybe one day you will man up.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes but took the place at her side the moment she started moving.</p><p>They didn’t talk much on the way to the A-un gate.</p><p>“Did you already eat breakfast?” he asked as the gate came in sight.</p><p>“I will eat something on the way. It’s too early for breakfast. I get nauseous if I eat something this early.”</p><p>He put his arms above his head.</p><p>“My mother would scold you for this. I don’t like eating this early, but I have no choice or I’m a dead man.”</p><p>“Since I’m on my own for a long time and don’t have a mother, I can eat whenever I want.”</p><p>Shikamaru looked at her face. She somehow sounded sad.</p><p>“I didn’t know this. I’m sorry.”</p><p>She raised one of her hands and wiped his comment away.</p><p>“How could you know?” Temari’s mouth formed a sad smile. “She died after giving birth Gaara. I don’t have much memories left. They say she looked like me.”</p><p>He felt uncomfortable. He didn’t want to upset her. Also he understood why she and her brothers were this harsh.</p><p>“Stop looking with those puppy eyes. I’m fine. So get over it.”</p><p>“Sorry, I have some compassion left,” he answered bitingly.</p><p>“Compassion? For me? Was that the reason you gave up in the Chuunin exams?”</p><p>That woman wanted to rile him up.</p><p>“You bring that up now? Still not over the fact I outsmarted you?”</p><p>He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. She puffed out some air, her arms crossed.</p><p>“I still wait for you to thank me for saving your ass back in that forest months ago, Shikamaru!”</p><p>He didn’t know why she started to raise her voice but since they were near the gate and he could see Izumo and Kotetsu, he made her stop with a gesture of his hand. Shikamaru knew too well how those both loved to gossip.</p><p>“Oh, kami. Thank you, Temari. Thank you for helping me. Should I get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?”</p><p>Why did he think he liked her? She was like any other woman! A total pain in the neck.</p><p>“Finally,” she said. “I can’t believe how bad your manners are. But since you’re still a kid I can oversee the fact, you are not able to say ‘thank you’ properly.”</p><p>His mouth dropped open while Temari turned on her heels and walked away nearer the gate. Shikamaru hurried to reach her in time. One second before she stepped outside the village his shadow connected with hers.</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“You forgot something.”</p><p>He released her from his jutsu. He held out one of his hands. She had dropped the presents she bought for her brothers.</p><p>She took them from his hand and mumbled something that sounded like a “thank you”.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru waited until Temari just was a small dot on the horizon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They're perfect for each other,” Izumo said to Kotetsu as Shikamaru went back inside the village. “Do you think they realise this?”</p><p>“Let’s bet. I say within the next year they start dating,” Izumo answered.</p><p>“Never.” Kotetsu shook his head. “Shikamaru might be a genius but I’m sure he will be at least nineteen until they start dating.”</p><p>“You say he needs five years to realise his feelings?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>And Kotetsu would win this bet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 4 of Nara Week: What Ifs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru had forgotten the lack of sleep the first months they had a new born in the house. Now as he stood up in the middle of the night to prepare a bottle for his screaming daughter he was sure this time he wouldn't survive.</p><p>He met Temari in the nursery. She sang a song to Tatsuki and patted her on the back. Shikamaru took his daughter into his arms, helping her tiny mouth to find the teat. Soon she started sucking like she was about to starve.</p><p>"I'm sure Shikadai wasn't this hungry in the middle of the night," he said to Temari.</p><p>Her mouth twitched.</p><p>"The last time I was the one in charge of feeding him." She made a gesture to her breasts and sighed. "And it would be much easier."</p><p>This time Temari couldn't breast fed their child and she blamed herself. She hadn't said a word about this in his presence but he knew. She was more confident with their second child, since this time they both knew how to not kill their baby accidentally, but Temari wanted to be the perfect mother. Shikamaru had to hold her back many times. Maybe it would help if her brothers would visit.</p><p>Tatsuki emptied her bottle, while Temari had fallen asleep on the rocking chair. He put his daughter over his shoulder, so she could make a burp. He walked in circles around the room, hoping he was allowed to go back to sleep.</p><p>Tomorrow Naruto needed his assistance in negotiating contracts with Amegakure. He would need a lot of coffee to function properly. Shikamaru promised his wife to cut down his office hours. Two children meant more work at home.</p><p>Also Temari still was exhausted from the pregnancy and the long birth.</p><p>Tatsuki eventually burped and he laid her back into her bed. Then he put a blanket over Temari. He didn't dare to look at the clock.</p><p>He wanted to leave the room, letting both of his girls sleep, but his son stood in the way.</p><p>"Hey, little one. Can't sleep?"</p><p>Shikadai shook his head, his small arms holding a stuffed deer. He knelt down to his son.</p><p>"You can sleep in my bed."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He listened to Naruto's suggestions for the trade contracts with Ame but he didn't comprehend a word. It was his fifth coffee before noon and all he wanted was sleep. A nap would fulfil his needs. He would be grateful for a rest of twenty minutes.</p><p>His night ended at four in the morning. About an hour after he had gone to sleep again. Tatsuki had woken up and was whining, announcing the apocalypse. He stumbled back into the nursery, his wife trying to calm their daughter, but it didn't work.</p><p>Shikamaru decided to gather his family in one place. It was a decision born out of despair, not logic. He didn't know when he last had had a thought that had a hint of genius in it.</p><p>This meant he had his two year old son lying across him, who occasionally either kicked into his stomach or suffocated his father with his stuffed animal. Between him and his wife laid a grumpy eight weeks old baby, that he didn't want to crush while he slept. And if that wasn't enough somewhere in between Temari's hormones took over, and she sobbed at his shoulder, because she felt like a complete failure.</p><p>"SHIKAMARU!"</p><p>He looked at Naruto.</p><p>"Sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?"</p><p>Naruto grinned at him and slapped his shoulder.</p><p>"Being a father is tough, dattebayo. You should go home."</p><p>"It's okay. Just need another coffee."</p><p>"This is an order, Shikamaru. Go home to your family. They need you."</p><p>The Hokage almost kicked him out of the office.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He wasn't surprised the slightest as the door of his home was opened by Kankuro. His brother-in-law wasn't wearing his usual face paint and had his niece on his arms. Tatsuki slept. He felt betrayed by her.</p><p>"I thought Temari looks bad, but you're even worse. When was the last time you both slept properly?"</p><p>Shikamaru's mind was clouded and too tired. He couldn't remember he had slept more than three hours in a row. Kankuro seemed to see his struggle and led him inside.</p><p>Gaara sat on the floor with Shikadai and played with his nephew. Shikamaru was grateful for the help but he wondered where his wife hid.</p><p>"Where's Temari?" he asked and looked around.</p><p>"Sleeping and you should join her," Kankuro answered and handed Tatsuki to his brother. "I'll be back any second. I just make sure he really goes to sleep."</p><p>"You don't need to push me, Kankuro," he complained. "I know how to walk."</p><p>Kankuro made a disapproving noise.</p><p>"Shikamaru, you should see yourself. You're white as snow and can barely stand straight. I don't want to carry you into your bedroom. So move faster."</p><p>In his bedroom he really found Temari. She jumped up the second he opened the door.</p><p>"Had something happened?" she asked nervously.</p><p>"Go back to sleep, Tem. I brought your husband to join you."</p><p>"This is still my house," Shikamaru protested.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You both need to rest. Stop complaining. We've got you covered."</p><p>Kankuro left them and closed the door. Shikamaru stood in the middle of the room, unsure how to proceed. He was sure he lost his brain somewhere because every coherent thought disappeared in seconds.</p><p>"He's right, Shikamaru. We should sleep."</p><p>His head snapped into Temari's direction.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>What was she talking about?</p><p>"Kankuro. He and Gaara arrived shortly after you left for work."</p><p>He nodded. That he was able to understand.</p><p>Temari sighed and grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"Lay down."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shikamaru didn't know what made him open his eyes, but the sun was shining brightly and it felt like being in heaven. His left arm felt numb and as he looked for the cause it was Temari lying half on top of him. She was awake and smiled.</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>He blinked a few times.</p><p>
  <em>Did he really sleep until the next day?</em>
</p><p>"We really needed some sleep," he groaned and covered his face with one of his hands. "I don't know how I can ever thank your brothers. Did you call them?"</p><p>Temari shook her head slightly.</p><p>"I didn't call them either."</p><p>"We should get up and ask them."</p><p>"And see if our kids are still alive."</p><p> </p><p>After a long shower - with his wife - he felt much better, alive. He let his wet hair hung loosely and followed Temari into the kitchen.</p><p>Gaara and Kankuro were sitting on the table. Shikadai played with his breakfast, most of it covered his clothes already, while Tatsuki was in her cradle, sucking at a bottle. Also his mother was present, wearing an apron and chatting with Kankuro.</p><p>"Shikamaru, why didn't you ask for help?" his mother scolded him immediately.</p><p>"They asked for help," Gaara said with his calm voice. "They didn't want to bother you."</p><p>Yoshino's eyes got soft the moment he spoke. Shikamaru soon realised his mother had a soft spot for Gaara. She loved the idea her son married into the Kazekage family. She also adored Temari. Even Kankuro was treated like he was an additional son.</p><p>"Thank you for looking after us, Mum. But we are fine."</p><p>"We'll call you tomorrow," Temari added. "I'm sure you will love Kankuro's cooking."</p><p>His mother kissed Temari on the cheek and nudged his ear before she left.</p><p>Shikamaru placed himself on a chair and sighed. Temari handed him a mug with coffee.</p><p>"You lied to Yoshino," Kankuro nagged his brother. "I didn't think you were capable of this."</p><p>Gaara blushed a little. "If you don't tell her, nothing bad will happen."</p><p>Temari took a sip of her tea and looked at her brothers.</p><p>"But who called you, Kankuro?"</p><p>"Naruto."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Over the next year Shikamaru watched his daughter grow into a stubborn little girl. Her hair became blond and wild like Temari's, but the shape and colour of her eyes were the Nara genes. It was summer, a few days after his daughter's first birthday. They decided to visit Suna in a few weeks. Shikamaru was excited how both of his kids would react to the change of climate and the sand.</p><p>He watched Shikadai and Tatsuki laying in the grass in the backyard. His boy told to his sister about the clouds that were floating above them. Tatsuki listened to her brother, while he continued to tell her about the secrets of the world.</p><p>Temari didn't feel well over the course of the last week. She was napping inside the house. It was almost time for dinner and he should prepare a meal, but he didn't want to disturb his children. Also he couldn't leave them alone. So he stayed on the porch.</p><p>He closed his eyes and breathed in the smells of the forest, the green grass and a scent of flowers. Shikamaru tried to figure out where this smell came from as a hand put on his knee. Temari had joined him.</p><p>"Do you feel better, Tem?"</p><p>Instead of an answer she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. She entwined their hands.</p><p>"I have to tell you something, Shikamaru."</p><p>Her tone was serious.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Don't worry. It's nothing bad."</p><p>He gently kissed her hair and looked into her eyes. She had this small, knowing smile on her face. A smile he had seen seldomly and only on special occasions.</p><p>"You look happy."</p><p>"I am." She cleared her throat. "I know you only wanted two kids. But what about an addition?"</p><p>He widened his eyes. "We can have as many children you want, woman. But we don't have a babysitter today if you insist we start now."</p><p>She chuckled and took his hand to put it on her stomach.</p><p>"I'm glad you agree. Because it already happened."</p><p>Shikamaru held his breath and as he exhaled started to laugh. He pulled his wife on his lap, placing kisses on her forehead, her nose and eventually on her lips. Temari grinned.</p><p>"Do you know that I'm a lucky man?"</p><p>"Of course. You have me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always wanted a daughter for Shikamaru. Also I think Temari would have wanted a lot of kids because she grew up with siblings. I imagine their third child to look a lot like Kankuro with Gaara's eyes. I will never forgive Kishimoto that he didn't give us more Nara babies.</p><p>The name Tatsuki can mean "tree", "precious", "hope" or "princess" (and some other meanings) depending on the Kanji used for the name. I thought it was a fitting name for their daughter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Life Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5 of Nara Week: Cooking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had jumped over every hurdle that life had thrown at him. He wasn't scared of injuries, pain and death. He was an outstanding shinobi and leader. They followed his advice without second thoughts. He could do anything.</p>
<p>The solemnly exception was cooking.</p>
<p>He never needed the specific set of skills that made the difference between a meal and a feast. He had kept himself alive during missions. The short periods he needed to cook, because his parents weren't within reach or while he was still living on his own, he survived.</p>
<p>He would never tell anyone that he almost burned the house down. And he better not talked about the incident that led to a food poisoning. He had paid a lot of money to Inoichi to keep this secret.</p>
<p>Shikaku thought about all of this as he stood in the kitchen of his house and stared at the ingredients he needed to cook his wife a decent meal. She wanted to make some ramen. A dish that wasn't that complicated. At least he thought it couldn't be that difficult to mix everything to make it taste good.</p>
<p>He sighed deeply. He could do this. Cooking was a task which followed a strict logic. You had to find the right temperature to boil the broth and cook the meat. Chopping the vegetables also was easy. But in which order you have to do this?</p>
<p>The right order you put all those ingredients together was inevitable or the whole meal would taste disgusting.</p>
<p>Shikaku had to admit he was lost. He wasn't a genius, his wife was, because how could she cook those delicious things every day without struggling?</p>
<p>But he didn't want to bother her. Pregnancy was hard on Yoshino. After months of throwing up every morning, the last few months she wasn't allowed to get up and stand or sit more than two hours a day. Senju Tsunade had given him strict orders to make sure Yoshino didn't do the laundry, walk around the village for too long or stand in the kitchen and cook.</p>
<p>Normally his or her mother would help with the chores. He needed to work and couldn't stay home, even if Minato gave him more time to take care of his family. The Hokage would also become a father soon. He knew too well what it felt like to have a pregnant woman at home. But today he had to handle things himself and he would succeed.</p>
<p>He shook his head. It wasn't the right time to stay in thoughts about old times.</p>
<p>Focus, Shikaku!</p>
<p>He stared at the ingredients again and sighed. He needed help.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Inoichi laughed for five minutes straight and wiped tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>Shikaku didn't know why it was this funny, he asked for help with cooking, but his friends' amusement didn't raise his confidence.</p>
<p>"I can't cook either, Shikaku. But if you need flowers for your wife, I'm your man."</p>
<p>"And what about your wife? Maybe she could help?"</p>
<p>Inoichi shrugged his shoulder. "She visits her family before our child is born. As you know we also expect a kid." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to ask my pregnant wife, to cook something for your pregnant woman?"</p>
<p>Shikaku threw his hands up in a defensive stance. Inoichi had grown really overprotective since the moment he knew his wife was with child. He understood him, Chouza and he also were on high alert, but Inoichi was even worse.</p>
<p>They always mocked him because of his feminine side with the Yamanaka flower shop. As he started to cry with his wife they saw a kitten cross the road, Shikaku started to doubt the intelligence of Inoichi. But he wouldn't say a word. This man knew too much about him.</p>
<p>"And Chouza also is out of town with his wife and child," Shikaku mumbled. "I need help, Inoichi. I can't let Yoshino starve to death."</p>
<p>"Don't exaggerate," Inoichi said and slapped his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find a solution."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Minato didn't laugh, but chuckled and giggled as Shikaku told him about his dilemma. Only him being the Hokage rescued Minato from a death with Shikaku's shadows.</p>
<p>"Why does everyone I tell about my problem start to laugh? Can you cook, Minato?"</p>
<p>"I can, Shikaku," he answered. "Kushina showed me how to cook long ago. We sometimes cook together."</p>
<p>Finally someone who could help him. He was relieved. He held back a remark that was on his tongue. Minato was the Hokage and could make life for him hell.</p>
<p>"Then you need to help me."</p>
<p>Minato cocked his head to the side. "I'm the Hokage. I can't drop out of work. But I'm sure Kushina will give you a helping hand."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kushina served tea and listened closely to his plea for help. She took a sip from her mug and held a hand on her belly. He knew this place like his own home. Since Minato became Hokage they often sat together after work and discussed plans for the future of Konoha.</p>
<p>He liked Kushina a lot. She was his wife's best friend, long before they had started a relationship. He remembered the day the Hot-headed Jalapeño had punched him because he had laughed at some boy in the academy. She was a troublesome woman like Yoshino. Minato was a lucky man.</p>
<p>"You could've asked for help sooner, Shikaku. I would do everything for you and Yoshino. You help Minato so much."</p>
<p>"I'm grateful for your help, Kushina. I don't want Yoshino to worry."</p>
<p>Kushina narrowed her eyes to slits, put a hand on his forearm and smiled.</p>
<p>"Let's finish our tea and head to your home. You don't want to anger a pregnant woman."</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He wore Yoshino's apron while Kushina ordered him around the kitchen. He cooked the beef and threw the noodles into the boiling water, mixed the ingredients for the dashi and added spices to the broth.</p>
<p>"That looks really good, Shikaku. I knew you could cook with instructions. And the smell is good." Kushina praised him as he filled the bowls. "Do you want to wake up Yoshino or should I?"</p>
<p>"I'm already awake," a familiar voice said and walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Shikaku turned around. His wife still had her eyes full with sleep. She had one hand supporting her back, the other on her round stomach. Her back pain got worse over the last few days. Yoshino needed help to stand up.</p>
<p>"Nice seeing you, Yoshino," Kushina greeted her. "How do you feel?"</p>
<p>"I can't wait to deliver the baby," she answered.</p>
<p>Shikaku hurried to her side and helped her to sit on a chair. She smiled shortly, then exhaled deeply. Because of the baby she was short of breath and couldn't walk without breaks.</p>
<p>"I'll leave you alone for now. Enjoy your meal. Your husband did a great job." Kushina winked and left the house.</p>
<p>He threw the apron aside and carried the bowls to the table. They ate in silence, though he saw Yoshino enjoying the meal.</p>
<p>"How many people did you ask to help you until Kushina agreed?"</p>
<p>"Two," he answered truthfully.</p>
<p>"Ah, I see. Chouza is out of town and Inoichi forbids you to ask his wife. And Minato can cook but since he's the Hokage he had suggested Kushina."</p>
<p>Shikaku placed his chopsticks on each side of the bowl and leaned into Yoshino's direction. She took his hand.</p>
<p>"Yoshino, I can never fool you. Even if I try."</p>
<p>Yoshino grinned.</p>
<p>"Next time, just ask me, you idiot. Ordering you around is my job."</p>
<p>From this day on Shikaku learned to cook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 6 of Nara Week: Scars / Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He loved laying in his bed. Mostly it meant a new day hadn't begun or the day had finally ended. In his bedroom nobody bothered him with work. He could close his eyes, grab his wife and breath in her wonderful scent before he drifted into sleep.</p><p>She smelt like adventure, and forests, sand and flowers. Sometimes like the food she had cooked that day. It was even better when to this pleasant mixture a layer of salt was added. Just like now as she was laying on top of him, her head buried in the crook of his neck.</p><p>He felt her naked body sticking to him.</p><p>Shikamaru could have died at this very moment, because nothing in the world was able to give him so much joy than his gorgeous wife cuddling him after their thrust. He did not only love to hear her sweet sounds, and touch her velvet skin. Her eyes when she was carried away with her orgasm made him want her a second time.</p><p>His desire grew over the time they were together. She always made him feel like a teenager with a racing heart, sweaty hands and butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know if this was normal or he was incredibly lucky. And he didn't care. He was blessed and would never change the path his life took.</p><p>"Happy Birthday," she whispered into his ear.</p><p>He let go of her ass and with one hand he followed her spine. She flinched because she was so sensible to his touch. He chuckled.</p><p>"Thanks, Tem," he answered with a smirk. "I think there's no better way to start a birthday."</p><p>Her breath tickled him as she snorted.</p><p>"Glad to be of service," she retorted and rolled off him. "But don't think we'll repeat this soon. I'm starving."</p><p>He laughed out loud and she pinched him in the side.</p><p>Shikamaru, still laughing, laid on his stomach, turning his head to his wife, seeing the sunlight drawing patterns on her body. Her hair looked like the sun itself. It shone like a halo around her head.</p><p>"Do you have to work today?" he asked.</p><p>Temari shook her head and grabbed his hand that touched her cheek.</p><p>"I'm all yours," she said with a sly smile.</p><p>"Okay, this is definitely the best birthday in ages."</p><p>Her smile widened because of his words.</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>He leaned over to give her a kiss.</p><p>"What more can I ask for? Laying in bed with my beautiful wife and no interruptions on my birthday. There's nothing that can be better."</p><p>She blushed and the urge to kiss her again won. She sighed as he let go.</p><p>Temari's hands started to follow the scars on his back. One of her fingers stopped where a katana had hit him a few years ago. Normally he wasn't on missions outside the village. It was a shortage of shinobi and the yearly flu that made him go.</p><p>He didn’t see his enemy coming. The blade pierced his body as if he was made of butter and only when it was pulled out again did he notice the pain. He dropped to his knees, feeling and hearing the blood dripping.</p><p>Chouji was the first person at his side, screaming he shouldn’t dare to die. Shikamaru had to fight hard not losing his consciousness. He couldn’t feel his legs or arms. His view already was fading. He didn’t even notice that Ino was starting to heal him.</p><p>He was reminded of all the pain and the tears of his son shed at his hospital bed. For weeks Sakura couldn’t tell him if he was able to walk again. He had to rely on help for everything. In the end he could leave the hospital on his own feet. The swelling on his spine that pressed on his nerves finally regressed. Shikamaru remembered he cried tears of joy the first time he could feel his feet and legs again.</p><p>And later at night as he was home again his wife was breaking in front of him. She was strong and didn't fear her own death. His potential death on the other side was too much for her. He had seen Temari seldomly cry. One of these times was the birth of Shikadai.</p><p>"Does it still hurt?" she asked, her fingers lingering on the scar.</p><p>"Sometimes," he said and started mapping her body.</p><p>He stopped right beneath her ribcage. A poisoned Kunai had hit her. She was lucky to be near Suna and that the poison was common. Kankuro had found her almost dead in the desert. He had prepared the antidote to rescue his sister.</p><p>His throat tightened as he thought about the call from Gaara that night. He had brought three year old Shikadai to his mother and hurried with Sakura to her side.</p><p>He placed his head right above that spot. Placing a kiss on the star-shaped scar. She stroked his hair and absently played with his strands.</p><p>"I don't mind those scars." He exhaled deeply. "They heal faster than the scars in my heart and soul. I'm not haunted in my dreams by them."</p><p>"I know what you mean."</p><p>This was one of the reasons he loved Temari so much. She never asked, she just knew what to say to comfort him, heal him, let him feel safe. Shikamaru knew without her he would have fallen into the abyss that wanted to swallow him whole long ago.</p><p>Every time he came home and heard her talking and laughing on the phone with her brothers, his heart stopped. She could scold him for forgetting to place his mug into the kitchen sink every time, because it meant she was alive, at his side and loving him. The times she was away on missions he counted the days until she was back again and he could hug her in a tight embrace.</p><p>"I would be lost without you."</p><p>"You can live without me." Her voice was amused. "You're still a crybaby. Do you know this?"</p><p>"But I'm your crybaby."</p><p>It was her turn to laugh. Her stomach vibrated and her voice echoed through her body. Shikamaru propped himself on his arms and kissed her with more force, placing himself beneath her legs.</p><p>"What are you up to, Nara?" Temari asked and moaned sweetly soon as he pinched her nipple.</p><p>"I'm sure you know," he hummed into her ear and bit her neck.</p><p>"Didn't I say, I'm starving?"</p><p>"Since it's my birthday I have other plans."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It took them a few more attempts to get out of the bed and finally dress themselves.</p><p>Shikamaru watched his wife preparing the food. She had forbidden him to help her, so he sat at the table, reading the newspaper and throwing glances at her from time to time.</p><p>He had a thing for her hands and followed her movements fascinated. He knew that these hands could be soft and hard at the same time. In one moment they raised her tessen or held a kunai to defeat her enemies, to do the most cruel things and in the next second her fingers wrapped gently around his to comfort him. Now that she chopped the vegetables he saw the reflection of her wedding ring.</p><p>He was so nervous the seconds before he slipped that ring on her finger twenty years ago. His own hands sweat and he was worried he would drop the ring. But he managed to do the job, making her his wife. And he never regretted that decision one second.</p><p>“Are you done staring?” she asked and stopped her work.</p><p>He blushed because she had caught him. She put a hand on her hips, the knife in her other hand, pointing at him.</p><p>“Am I not allowed to watch my beautiful wife?” he answered smugly and stood up.</p><p>“You’re really sappy sometimes,” she said and shook her head. “The times I’m beautiful are long gone.”</p><p>Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He took the knife out of her hand and kissed her on the forehead.</p><p>“Stop saying such things,” he said and cupped her cheek.</p><p>The signs of growing older were visible. She had some small lines around her eyes and mouth, like he had found some small, grey hair in his beard and the worry line on his forehead would one day be carved in his face. He brushed her cheekbone with his thumb and kissed her softly on the nose.</p><p>“It’s not your looks I stay by your side, Tem. And not the reason I married you.” He took her hand to place it over his heart. “You’re in my heart.”</p><p>He saw a small smile in the corners of her mouth. Again she shook her head and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Get out of the kitchen, now. I can’t handle a sappy crybaby while I prepare food.”</p><p>He laughed as she flicked a finger at his ear. Temari didn’t want him to see her weakness. Grinning to himself he decided to set up the Shogi board, so they could play later.</p><p>Shikamaru heard his wife chuckle after he left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The day had several more surprises for him.</p><p>He was visited by some friends. Karui and Chouji appeared at his door around noon to give him a huge cake for his birthday and stayed for two hours. During this time also Ino and Sai dropped by and congratulated him.</p><p>Kurenai brought him a bottle of wine in the evening and stayed until Mirai came to take her home. She presented him a picture of him and her the day they first trained together. They both smiled into the camera, he with a patch on his cheek where a shuriken had hit him, she with so much dirt on her face because she wanted to spar.</p><p>Temari placed it on the shelf where all of their pictures were gathered. All the pictures told the story of his life.</p><p>There was a picture with him and Naruto sitting in the office late at night, the first day of their job as Hokage and his advisor. A bottle of sake and half eaten instant ramen waiting on the desk. Next to this was Kankuro, Gaara and him in Suna. Kankuro had pushed him from behind and he almost fell. He remembered the laughter of Temari because his face was so funny. Even Gaara laughed.</p><p>The first gathering of the Shinobi Union, his marriage, the birth of Shikadai, Inojin and Chocho, a picture with him and his teammates...as he looked at those milestones, he had this warm feeling in his chest.</p><p>It was almost nine in the evening as his son and Himawari - his wife - knocked on the door.</p><p>They sat around a table and drank tea, while he listened about their last missions. Temari smiled the whole time. She still missed having him around but she would never admit it.</p><p>“I’m glad you had time to visit your old man,” Shikamaru said after his son finished talking.</p><p>“Actually we have to tell you something,” Shikadai answered and took HImawari’s hand.</p><p>“I’m pregnant,” she announced.</p><p>Temari’s eyes filled with tears and Shikamaru noticed how he himself started to get emotional. While his wife hugged her daughter-in-law, he took his son into a tight embrace.</p><p>“I’m not sure if I’m ready to be a grandfather, Shikadai.”</p><p>“You better be.”</p><p> </p><p>That night Shikamaru felt peaceful and happy. Temari was snuggled to his side already asleep. He looked at the ceiling and thought about his birthday.</p><p>His life was far from perfect. There were times he had struggled. With himself, his decision and choices. Wrong paths he had walked and even worse turns he took.</p><p>A lot of fights with Temari he regretted and all the time he had lost because he worked too much. But he was satisfied either way. Even if the scars of his life hurt him so much, he had found something precious.</p><p>He gave his wife a gentle kiss on the temple before he drifted into his sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Experienced Many Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 7 of Nara Week: Legacy</p><p>Do yourself a favour and listen to this song on repeat will reading this chapter: https://youtu.be/cu_cq9WatBY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traditions were the core of the bond between the Ino-Shika-Cho combination. Fifteen generations of not only teamwork but mostly friendship had been built through all the decades since the village of Konohagakure was established.</p><p>Today was the day he would take over as head of the clan.</p><p>But first Nara Shikaku had to persuade his son to eat his breakfast.</p><p>Shikamaru didn't cooperate. Instead of eating the offered rice pudding he wanted to play with the spoon. He was stubborn to reach this goal, and so Shikaku was covered with small spots of rice pudding all over his haori, regretting his decision to even try feeding his son.</p><p>His wife was preparing for the ceremony that took place at the Yamanaka estate. In around twenty years they would meet in the Nara forest. The time his grandson or granddaughter would become head of the clan it was the Akimichi’s task to arrange the meeting.</p><p>He was grateful he didn’t need to care for food, flowers and all the stuff the elders demanded. Shikaku knew that Inoichi was nervous. Not about taking the head of the clan, but because it had to be a rushed meeting after Chouza’s father had been killed in action. Their friend still mourned and they tried to offer him support in every way.</p><p>Since the first generation it was tradition that all heads of the respective clans would be announced at the same day, at the same time during a meeting of all clans. It was not only an honour to be called the head but even more to be invited.</p><p>Shikaku just wanted to get over with it and went home to play shogi with Sarutobi Asuma. Yoshino was more excited than him. She bought a new kimono for the occasion and was ready to present herself as his wife. The wife of the head of the Nara clan.</p><p>Another blotch of rice pudding was added to his hair as Shikamaru got hold of the spoon and targeted him. His son giggled because Shikaku wasn’t amused about the fact he had to dress and shower again before they could go to the meeting.</p><p>“You don’t know that life will become more difficult, Shikamaru,” he said to his toddler, not knowing the meaning of this special day. “One day you will be head of the clan and I’ll be proud either way, my son. Because it’s your legacy.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a dark day even if spring was just around the corner and the birds were singing in their trees. Soon it was time for the cherry blossoms. Spring meant new life, new traditions, new beginnings. The world woke up after the long sleep of winter, broke free from the snow covered fields. It should be a happy time. Something to look forward to, but it wasn't. Not for him.</p><p>The Nara forest felt suffocating. He loved to take strolls through his clans’ lands, but today he hadn’t the capacity to comprehend this was happening. It shouldn’t be this way. He should be proud and happy.</p><p>The clothes he wore didn't fit him. The collar scratched his skin, the material of the hakama was itching and he couldn't walk in the setta. His mother had decided on the colours and all was green, brown and black. Like the trees in Konoha, the shadows beneath them and the patterns of fawns. His clan symbol was prominent on the back.</p><p>As he was standing in front of the elders, he tried not to show how uncomfortable he felt. He could do this. He was ready. He had lived as a member of his clan since his birth. He knew all the traditions and formalities. The problem was he felt too young for all the responsibilities. It felt somehow wrong.</p><p>On his left side stood Ino. She wore a formal kimono, her clans crest also visible, and with a pattern of flowers stitched on the material. The perfect image of the bush clover, her clans flower, that also decorated her blond, long hair.</p><p>Right from him was Chouji. Wearing a more cozy yukata in black with red trimmings and a same couloured sash. On his back he had the sign of his clan. Above his heart was the Kanji for food.</p><p>Like him they represented their clan today. It was time they took their responsibilities. Time that the 16th generation would cement the new building peace.</p><p>He didn't dare to look around. His mother was standing in front of him. She would declare him head of the Nara clan instead of his dead father. And Ino's mother would do the same for her. He needed to stay strong. He was an adult now. The future of his clan was on his shoulders.</p><p>He knew Kurenai was somewhere hidden in the crowd. Probably with her daughter Mirai. Konohameru was standing beside his mother. Asuma should be here. Shikaku should be here. Inoichi should be here.</p><p>All of them were gone. Have left him, them alone in this cruel world. Shikamaru hated this so much. It was unfair.</p><p>"Today an old tradition takes place," Asuma's sister announced. "Since the founding of Konoha the Sarutobi clan offered to watch over the bond between the clans of Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi. Also now as the Ino-Shika-Cho combination."</p><p>"We witness how the former head of the clan declares his heir and promises to guarantee the next generation."</p><p>"Yamanaka Ino, daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, please step forward if you're ready to take your place."</p><p>He saw how Ino hesitated.</p><p>"You can do it, Ino. We both can do it," he mumbled.</p><p>She nodded shortly and took one step forward, then stopped.</p><p>"Nara Shikamaru, son of Nara Shikaku, step forward if you want to fulfil your destiny."</p><p>He swallowed hard. But also stepped ahead.</p><p>"Akimichi Chouji, son of Akimichi Chouza, please step forward if you are sure to devote yourself to the future."</p><p>Chouji moved more than one step.</p><p>Suddenly he felt something like a push on his back. Ino and he stumbled and almost fell. They both looked back.</p><p>What was it? He could have sworn it was a hand that touched him.</p><p>Maybe it was a sign from his dead father or his sensei. He grabbed the hands of his friends beside him and walked forward to his legacy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Let me help you,” his mother said and helped him inside his haori.</p><p>Shikadai looked into the mirror in front of him and was sure he would faint. He had worked and hoped for this day to finally arrive, but he wasn’t prepared for the nervous trembling in his hands. Soon after he married Himawari his father announced it was time he could retire as head of the Nara clan and his son should take the reigns.</p><p>“Thanks, mum,” he said. “For everything.”</p><p>“You always be my little fawn.”</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to drop that nickname?”</p><p>Temari gave him a kiss on the cheek and tugged at his ponytail.</p><p>“I think it’s the last time I can call you that. So give your mother this moment.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes as his mother left him alone in the room.</p><p>Shikadai turned around and looked on the clan symbol on his back. He had worn it since his birth but never it occurred to him, that the broad history behind his clan and the Ino-Shika-Cho bond was more meaningful. He was ready.</p><p> </p><p>First it was Inojin’s turn to be declared head of his clan. Yamanaka Ino put a flower crown on his head and wanted him to repeat the words she said. They shared their tea cups with Mirai and Konohamaru, both representatives of the Sarutobi clan before he was officially the next heir.</p><p>Shikadai walked towards his father. Five steps until his father handed him a vest made out of the skin of a deer. Five steps and Shikamaru put a hand on his head. Five steps that changed his life forever.</p><p>“I, the sixteenth head of the Nara clan hereby declare you Nara Shikadai, son of Temari of the Sand and son of Nara Shikamaru the head of the seventeenth generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho generation. Please repeat the words after me.”</p><p>“I, Nara Shikadai will treasure the traditions of the Nara clan,” he followed the words of his father. “In the presence of the Sarutobi clan, who oversees and protects the Ino-Shika-Cho bond, I will fulfill my duty and form the future. From this day on this is my legacy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKADAI! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO! </p><p>The chapter title is a nod to the song "Sengunbanba" from the Naruto OST I linked at the beginning. :)</p><p>This week ended to soon. I loved writing every chapter and I cried while writing the last one. </p><p>Hoped you also enjoyed reading. :) </p><p>And thank you for all the kudos and comments! AND A LOT OF THANKS GOES TO ED AND JADE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>